mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Tick-Tock Clock
Tick-Tock Clock is the second track of the Star Cup in Mario Kart DS and the first track of the Lightning Cup in Mario Kart 8. As the name suggests, in both games, the track is inside a clock. In Mario Kart DS, the staff ghost kart setup is Daisy in the Light Dancer. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Iggy driving a Standard Bike with Monster tires and a Super Glider. Layout Mario Kart DS A portion of the track consists of horizontal moving gears. Driving on the part of the gear that's moving forward grants a speed boost. There are also some clocks where hands turn, clobbering any character that touches them. A giant clock in the middle has two hands. Bumping into the hands makes racers spin out. There is a pendulum that CPU racers often crash into because they don't acknowledge it. Some parts of the track do not have railings, and heavy racers take advantage of these to knock characters off. Near the end, there are two vertical gears that boost speed if they're rotating forward. ;Missions information *Mission 6-7: Toad must collect 40 coins. *Mission 7-3: Donkey Kong must complete two laps in the time limit. Mario Kart 8 / ''Deluxe '' The course returns in Mario Kart 8. The course's graphics have vastly improved; extra clock parts have been added in the background. The start/finish line is now an alarm clock. In terms of track changes, a second pendulum has been added before the four spinning wheels. An optional flying section was also added there, allowing the player to fly over the first wheel. Also, the clocks' hands can now be driven on, over a hole in the center of the clocks. Shortcuts *If the clock hands are aligned just right, one can ride up the hand itself to avoid having to around. Gallery ''Mario Kart DS MKDS_Tick_Tock_Clock.png|A panoramic view of the course. MKDS_Tick_Tock_Clock_1.jpg|R.O.B., racing on the track. MKDS_Tick_Tock_Clock_2.jpg|Mario driving on the clock. MKDSmap3-2.gif|An overview of the course. Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe MK8-_DS_Tick-Tock_Clock.png|The track's icon. Yoshi Tick Tock Clock.PNG|Yoshi driving past the starting line. TickTockClockMK85thTrailer.png|Baby Luigi driving across the clock. Tick-Tock_Clock_Stamp.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. 44771694 285359028980041 3810671886124187648 o.jpg|Inkling Girl drifting past the starting line Trivia! *This track is inspired by the fourteenth level of the same name in ''Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. *In Mario Kart 8, the BG music begins with an alarm clock going off. The goal line is starting off the music due to it being an alarm clock. * In Mario Kart 8, on top of the first pendulum, there is a star surrounded by patterns. This possibly could refer to how Tick-Tock Clock was in the Star Cup in Mario Kart DS when it first appeared. * This stage has the 2nd most collectible coins in Mario Kart 8, with 54 physical coins you can collect, just behind Rainbow Road (N64), which has 62. * In the Mario Kart 8 version, the gears move along with the music. de:Ticktack-Trauma Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Lightning Cup tracks Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks